


Daylight Dreamers

by InsaneVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneVoice/pseuds/InsaneVoice
Summary: America is full of many different types of weird, amazing people who have many different ideas flickering through their heads and most of those ideas are made while dreaming, no matter what moment in time, be it during the day or at some ungodly time of night.--"Swimming throughThe sewers ofCity life"





	Daylight Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking through an old USB stick. Original date written: December 13, 2013.

We are the weirdoes,  
The daylight dreamers  
Swimming through  
The sewers of  
City life  
Only crawling to  
The surface  
For a breath of  
Smog to darken  
Our lungs.

We are the weirdoes,  
The moonlight dreamers  
Sailing through  
The breeze of paradise  
Only falling overboard to  
The deep blue below  
For a chance  
At freedom  
In the new world.

We are the weirdoes,  
The twilight dreamers  
Spiraling through  
The space of time  
Only to come back to  
The world we left behind  
For the love  
Of Family  
And Friends.


End file.
